


Family

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode s01e04 Ouef, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Ouef</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Alana had been livid when she'd discovered Hannibal had checked Abigail out of the psychiatric facility. How _dare_ he undermine her authority by removing her patient without permission?! Maddeningly, when she'd confronted him he'd been completely unrepentant, in action and demeanor if not in words. And yet she'd been somewhat disarmed by Hannibal's admission that Abigail wasn't yet ready to leave the asylum, despite his further confession that he'd drugged her patient.

Wandering into the dining room, she'd been relieved to find Abigail seemingly okay, if groggy. And Alana made sure to keep a lid on her temper around the young woman, recognizing her need for stability. This was only reinforced by Abigail's assertion that for tonight, Alana and Hannibal were her family.

After they had eaten, Alana could see Abigail was fading fast and it would be best not to move her back to the hospital that evening. With Hannibal's help she took Abigail to his guest room and got her ready for bed, tucking her in and closing the door only after she heard Abigail's soft snores.

Hannibal was waiting for her on the landing, he gestured downstairs "I believe you wish to talk to me" He said.

Alana crossed her arms, replying in a venomous whisper "I don't even know where to begin."

"Alana, please" Hannibal gestured again.

This time Alana complied, wanting to take the fight as far from Abigail as possible. She descended the stairs into Hannibal's living room, discovering a glass of beer he'd poured for her.

Hannibal settled in the couch opposite her, preparing himself for the force of nature that was Alana Bloom.

"I respect you Hannibal, professionally and personally. I thought with everything we've been through together you respected me too. I thought that if you took issue with my treatment of a patient, you'd respect me enough to approach me directly, not go behind my back. Do you think you deserve my respect now?"

Hannibal slowly swallowed a mouthful of wine. He could hardly tell Alana about Abigail's actions. "You're absolutely right Alana, I should have consulted you. There was a certain amount of spontaneity in my actions. I felt it was better to simply remove Abigail without causing a fuss."

Alana snorted into her beer. "Hannibal, nothing you do is spontaneous. You did this knowing full well how much it would piss me off."

"I had to take the chance. Abigail needed it. You saw how much she enjoyed dinner, how easily and soundly she went to sleep. It was the right call."

Alana pressed her plump lips together, thinking. "That could just be the valium."

"Perhaps. But even if she was a little groggy she escaped from the nightmare she is living in for a short while."

Knowing when she was beaten, Alana drank deeply from her glass. "I'd rather not leave her here alone" she said at length "I trust you Hannibal, despite everything, but she is my patient and she may need me."

"Of course. As my guest room is currently occupied, may I offer my own instead?"

"Where are you gonna sleep?" Alana asked, her heart beginning to pound in her chest at the mere suggestion of sleeping in Hannibal's bed.

Hannibal ignored the thick note of desire in Alana's voice. "I suppose I will have to make do with the couch." He replied, sipping his wine.

Alana pinned him with her gaze over her glass. She'd found Hannibal attractive since she'd been his student. They'd mostly managed to keep their relationship professional, but there'd been a few lapses of judgement, as she liked to think of them. Now they were of equal standing, professionally there was little to stand in their way of an adult relationship, but neither of them desired that kind of commitment.

Hannibal did not shy away from Alana's piercing look. He set down his glass, lips twitching into a smirk. "Can I draw you a bath before bed, Alana?"

Alana matched his smirk. "Yes Hannibal, that sounds lovely."

Hannibal went upstairs. Alana could hear the water running as he prepared the bath. She followed him at a leisurely pace, checking in on Abigail before she stepped into the bathroom.

He had removed his shirt and shoes and was pouring some scented oil into the hot water. Alana stopped in the doorway, lip caught between her teeth as she watched Hannibal, who to her was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen.

As he turned to look at her, Alana crossed the few steps that remained between them, blushing with shame at her need and pressing her mouth to his.

Hannibal was surprised that Alana wanted to take comfort in him, although they'd been on good terms it had been years since she had last sought him out for sex. He wondered if she chose him because he had been a constant in her life for so long now. Because he was dependable, reliable, safe. How little she knew, he thought, smirking against her mouth. But she knew all she needed to, blind as she was.

He broke the kiss to shut off the water and slipped his hands under the hem of Alana's dress, pulling the stretchy fabric over her head. Hannibal began to stroke tenderly over Alana's white skin, fingers glancing over her flat belly and creamy thighs.

She leaned back against him, drunk on the sensation. Gently, Hannibal stripped off her underwear and helped her into the bath, pinning her mane of dark hair into a loose bun.

As Alana soaked, she began to feel even more relaxed. Her subconscious filtered out the sounds of Hannibal undressing in the other room, of him preparing the bedchamber for her arrival.

When the water began to cool, Alana got to her feet, wrapping herself in one of the pristine white bath sheets. After she'd dried off she tiptoed into the bedroom. Hannibal was lying in bed, sheets around his waist.

Lazily, he stood up, revealing his half-erect penis. He crossed the room, taking the towel from Alana and releasing her hair, sending it cascading down her back.

Alana tilted her head back, opening her mouth to him. She could feel his arousal building as he gripped her tightly by the upper arm, pressing his muscular form against her.

Hannibal gripped her by the hair, deepening the kiss until Alana came up, panting, for breath. In the dim light he could see her pupils had dilated. He cupped her ass, lifting her so her legs were wrapped around him, and carried her to the bed.

Alana groaned, hips arching towards Hannibal with need.

He always enjoyed Alana and after waiting for her to bathe he had little patience for teasing her. Positioning himself over her on the crisp white sheets he slid his cock expertly inside of her.

Alana gasped as he filled her, they always fit so well together. She pushed back against his thrusts, snaking a hand between them to rub her clitoris as he fucked her.

Hannibal captured her mouth again, increasing his pace until he felt her mewl with pleasure against his mouth. "Come for me, Alana" he instructed gruffly, grinning as he felt her convulse around him.

He didn't relent, doggedly seeking to extract another orgasm from Alana before he thought of his own pleasure. She was moaning loudly now, her earlier resolve to stay quiet for Abigail's sake nearly dissolved. "Oh god, oh Hannibal!" She yelled as the world collapsed in on itself for the second time in as many minutes.

With a grunt, Hannibal began to give himself over to the exquisite sensation of being inside Alana. She was so tight yet could easily take his length. Her fingernails tightened in his back as she hurtled towards a third orgasm, and Hannibal came with a guttral cry.

Alana felt reassured by Hannibal's weight on top of her as the room stopped spinning. She found his mouth, kissing him with deep gratitude.

Eventually he shifted, sliding out of her and arranging her loose limbs on the bed and spooning up behind her.

"Goodnight Alana."

"Goodnight Hannibal."


End file.
